


Miss You

by hellooooololz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skype Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellooooololz/pseuds/hellooooololz
Summary: While Jesse is on a mission, Hanzo calls and shows him the new package he recieved





	Miss You

Jesse Mcree had been away for weeks on a mission. He missed his love, the handsome Hanzo Shimada. So when he heard his phone ring, he answered, not expecting what was to happen.   
There was Hanzo in a t-shirt and hair down, probably ready for bed.   
“Hello Mcree.” Hanzo spoke first, breaking the small silence.  
Jesse smiled at the sight of his boyfriend, “ Oh hey darlin’”  
Hanzo gave a soft giggle, smiling like a high school girl, making Mcree blush.   
“I miss you.” Hanzo sighed, looking down.  
Jesse nodded in response, “I miss you too.”  
Hanzo looked quickly, “Wait, I’ll be right back. I have to get something you sent me.”  
Jesse nodded, watching his boyfriend stand up and walk out of the room. He noticed that Hanzo was wearing the dragon pajama pants he had bought Hanzo for a small joke. Jesse chuckled at the memory of his boyfriend’s reaction, it stopped when Hanzo came back.  
“What are you laughing at?” Hanzo asked., raising an eyebrow.  
“You told me that you would never those PJ pants.” Jesse answer, Hanzo blushed.  
“Don’t mind that. I just wanted to say that I received the package in the mail today.”  
Jesse had sent many gifts to Hanzo, so he didn’t know which one it was.   
“Let me see it baby.” Jesse flirted.  
Hanzo nodded, getting a small letter opener to open the box. Jesse heard the box being opened, followed by the sight of Hanzo blushing. Jesse smirked, he knew which one it was.   
“Mc-Mcree, why did you send this to me?” Hanzo asked, shocked as he pulled out a transparent blue dildo.  
“It’s incase you get lonely. For when I’m not there to be with you darlin’. That’s why you skyped me right?” Jesse kept his smirk.  
Hanzo looked away, biting his lip, “You are right. I do miss you and I am a little lonely. Okay, I really miss you and I am pretty lonely without you around.” Hanzo looked back at his boyfriend with wide eyes.   
Hanzo stood up, his pajama pants showing somewhat of a bulge.  
“Do you want me to do it in front of you?” Hanzo asked.  
“I want you to, but you have to choose if you want to show me.” Jesse answered.  
“Then you show me too.” Hanzo flirted with Jesse.  
Jesse nodded, receiving a smile from Hanzo. Hanzo teased by slowly taking off his pajama pants, underwear, and shirt. He showed his ass to Jesse, he was a little bit embarrassed to show his twitching cock. He turned around and smiled at Jesse, who was touching himself already.  
“I love you Jesse.” Hanzo moaned a little.   
“I love you too, baby.” Jesse moaned.  
Hanzo sat on the chair and showed himself sucking his fingers. Then he picked up the dildo and sucked it, deepthroating easily.  
“It’s almost as big as you Jesse.” Hanzo smiled.  
The saying made Jesse moan, “Is it smaller than me?”  
Hanzo nodded. He moved the chair so that Jesse could see all of him. He wet his fingers again and slowly pushed a finger in. Hanzo quickly moaned and pushed his fingers in and out in front of the webcam.  
Jesse slowly jerked off, wanting to save his orgasm. He bit his lip, trying not to moan and focus on his boyfriend pleasuring himself with his fingers. Hanzo put the transparent dildo on the chair and pulled his fingers out. He looked back, seeing Jesse’s hard cock. He tried not to moan, thinking how good it would feel inside him. The dildo would have to do for now until Jesse came back.   
“I’m ready.” Hanzo moaned.  
Jesse smiled, “ show me how you would ride me Hanzo. How hard do you want me to fuck you when I come back to you?”   
Hanzo moaned hard at the dirty talk. He lifted himself and slowly went down on the dildo. He bit his lip and tried not to be loud.   
“Be loud for me Hanzo. I wanna hear you.” Jesse smirked.   
Hanzo’s cock twitched a tiny bit. He moaned loud as he slowly started riding the dildo.   
“Mmm, baby you look so good.” Jesse grunted.  
“It would be better if it was you.” Hanzo moaned, riding the dildo faster.  
Jesse’s dick twitched and he smiled. His boyfriend was bouncing up and down on a silicone dick.   
“Jesse, I love you. Ahh, I might come soon!” Hanzo moaned loud.  
“Turn around, let me see you come baby.” Jesse responded.  
Jesse was jerking his cock quickly. He was going to come soon himself. Hanzo lifted himself off, turning around, showing a leaking cock. He moaned “I love you”s sporadically.   
“Jesse, I’m gonna come, please let me come.” Hanzo moaned.  
“Come for me show me your face for when you come from my dick.” Jesse moaned back.  
Hanzo slammed down and shut his eyes, coming hard. Jesse came after Hanzo. As he looked up, he saw Hanzo’s face with a little come on his cheek.   
Hanzo lifted off the dildo and he panted hard, licking his lips.   
“Thank you for the gift. I needed that.” Hanzo smiled, still panting.   
“Anytime darlin.” Jesse smiled back, switching the camera back to his face.   
“Are you coming back soon?” Hanzo asked.  
“As soon as I can.” Jesse chuckled.  
“I will talk to you tomorrow then.” Hanzo smiled.   
Jesse nodded, saying goodbye to Hanzo before hanging up. He couldn’t wait to see his boyfriend again.


End file.
